


Nightmares

by FuzzyPeaches



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPeaches/pseuds/FuzzyPeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and John move in together and John has to calm Karkat down while he's having a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this unfinished fic on my computer and thought I'd finish it.  
> John and karkat are supposed to be about 18/19 in this.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and tonight is your first night in your new apartment.

You have just moved in with your good pal (and long time secret crush) John Egbert. The two of you spent your evening doing what John insists were "totally all the things we need to do in our new apartment!" Things that you viewed more as, things John was making up as you went along as a way of torturing you for something you can only assume you must have done to him in another life.

Now that the movies were watched and the pranks were pulled, and John's list of mischief seemed to be finished, it was time for bed. Great.

As much as you hate being awake, you hate being asleep even more. You've always gotten terrible nightmares, ever since you were a kid. The past few years haven't been nearly as bad as it used to be, but it still manages to make sleep something you dread. 

But you have to sleep, whether you like it or not. So after you brush your teeth (with John, since he insisted on doing everything together) you change into your pajamas (John allows you to do this alone) and crawl into bed. You look around your new room and hope that the less than familiar surroundings don't worsen your nightmares or your ability to sleep. Sighing, you close your eyes and drift off to sleep.

Shit. It's even worse than usual. In fact, it's probably one of the worst nightmares you've had in years. You desperately try to wake yourself up but nothing works. Oh God, oh God, oh, God-

"Shhhhh, Karkat it's okay, it's just a dream!"

You stop thrashing around. You feel yourself being hugged, and then, lightly shaken. "Come on, wake up." Your fear fades away as you wake up.  
"...John?"

"I uh... I could hear you from my room...." He looked down. "It sounded pretty bad so I.... Oh" He blushed bright red when he realized he was still holding you. "Sorry," he whispered, letting go of you.

You wiggled yourself back into his arms. You were too shaken up to be embarrassed.

"Gee Karkat, you seem pretty freaked out... if you want I'll stay up with you and watch a movie or something."

You finally begin to come to your senses. "No.. no, you work in the morning. You need to go to sleep." You say.

"Hmmmm... Then how about I sleep in here with you? I uh- Not... Not in like a weird way just..." John turned even more red. "Just, in case you need someone to wake you up again I mean."

Now it was your turn to blush. Sleep with John?? That was DEFINITELY something you wanted, but you couldn't, you really really couldn't.... "Sure" You said without really meaning to. Your voice came out shaky, only adding to John's concerns.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go turn my light off, I'll be right back, okay Karkat?"

You nod and hug your blankets to you chest. John is only gone a minute when he comes back and slides into your bed next to you. Now that you're actually awake you're incredibly embarrassed.

He looks at you, "You okay?"

"You don't have to sleep in here if you don't want to." you say, much quieter than your usual voice. 

"Hey, what are best buds for? It's like a roommate sleepover to celebrate the new apartment!" He smiled. "Let's get some sleep."

You lie down next to him, and it feels nice. 

You drift off to sleep easier than you have in years.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat almost can't believe how nice it felt to sleep next to John. John can't help but blush.

You wake up and realize you're nuzzled into John's chest. You turn bright red and try to move away before he wakes up and notices, but you realize his arms are wrapped around you.

You look up at his stupid adorable face. He's still fast asleep. You decide to just enjoy this for a few minutes.

Before you can though his alarm rights and his eyes open. You turn even redder and he looks down at you. "Oh... haha, sorry Karkat." He says, taking his arms off you. "Must've done that while I was asleep..."

He got out of your bed "I don't think you had any more nightmares last night, so that's good!" You nodded. "Well, I gotta go shower then leave for work, I'll see you when I get home!" He smiled that stupid smile you said you hated but really loved. 

"Bye dumbass." You said. You layed back down after he left your room. That was the best sleep you've had in a really, really long time. You heard the shower turn off and shortly after John left for work. You figured it was time to get up and do something with your day.

You couldn't stop thinking about John though, no matter what you did. You mean, you usually thought about him on and off throughout the day but this was just insane. Eventually you decide you should make dinner, something John will like when he gets home. 

You end up making a lasagna. Not because it's John's favourite or anything, but because it's the only thing you actually have all the ingredients for and you don't wanna go out.

You're just taking it out of the oven when John comes home. "Hey. I made some food."

"Ahw thanks Karkat!" John said, he took off his jacket "You didn't have to do that!"

"Shut up and don't try to make this into something. And don't start expecting it either!! I jut didn't have anything else to do today and I really needed something to eat. Moving all our shit in here yesterday killed me."

"Man it's like I'm the husband who's just spent all day at work and you're the hot trophy wife who stays home and cooks me meals!"

You're glad you were turned away cutting the lasagna because you blushed a little when John called you hot, even if you knew he was joking.

What you didn't know was that John was also glad you were turned away, because his face got a little flushed too.

You each take a plate of food and sit down to eat it.

"You wanna watch a movie?" John suggests. You nod because your mouth is full of food.

John opens Netflix and the two of you pick out a romcom that neither of you have seen.

The love scenes feel awkward to sit through for the first time in your friendship.

"So uh, do you get nightmares often?" John asks, as yet another makeout scene begins.

"Yeah. Basically every night for about as long as I can remember."

"Oh, well they seemed to stop once I slept with you."

"Yeah, coincidence I guess."

"Oh, yeah, well, uh, I could do it again. Uh- I mean..." John turned bright red. "If you have another one, I'd be okay with sleeping with you again. If you wanted that."

You turned even redder than you did last night. "Uh, yeah sure, whatever."

You continued to eat in silence.


	3. The second night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John just wants to make sure Karkat really is okay.

You and him watch a few more movies, than John announces he's going to bed. "Do you, uhm, need me?" he asks.

You can't tell him you want him to sleep with you again. "No you idiot, of course I don't need you. I'm eight and a half sweeps, I don't need you to sleep with me." John shrugged and went to bed. You reluctantly got up and went to your own room. Time for another night of nightmares...

You put on your pajamas and get into bed. Before you can even shut your eyes John knocks on your door. "Karkat?" he slowly opens your door and comes into your room. "You said you get nightmares every night, and uh, if me sleeping with you even maybe helps, then maybe I should stay in here. I mean, I don't want you to have another nightmare."

You force yourself to roll your eyes at him. "Whatever makes you feel better, Egbert." You slide over to one side of your bed and John lays on the other. 

"It's not weird for two good pals to share a bed." 

"Sure john, whatever you say."

You fall asleep just as easily as you did last night, but after a bit you're woken up when John puts his hand on your side. You figure he's waking you to tell you he's going back to his own room, but when you start to roll over you realize he was trying to pull you closer.

His face gets so red it practically radiates heat. "Karkat I uh- I..."

You stare at him. "Were you pulling me closer to you?"

"No no I just uh..."

You blushed a little and took a deep breathe. "You know... it's okay if you were." Why did you say that? "It's- it's also okay if you weren't!"

You stared at each other for a few minutes. John slide himself closer to you and put his arm around you. "Is this alright?" You couldn't believe it. All you could do was lay your head against his chest. John Egbert. John. Fucking. Egbert. You're best pal. The guy you've had a crush on since high school. The straightest guy you know. He's not only sleeping next to you, but holding you while doing so. This is too good to be true. This, this-

"Karkat? Are you still alive? You didn't say anything? Is this okay?"

This fucking idiot. "Of course this is okay John! What the fuck do you think me putting my head on you means?! Do you think that's my unique way of trying to fight my way out of your embrace? Do you think this is how someone acts when they don't want to be near you? Because obviously you're even stupider than I thought if that's the case."  
John smiled. "Good."

He slept in your bed every night after that. And you hardly had any nightmares. On the rare chance you did, John was always right there to wake you up and calm you down. You slept good.


End file.
